Energy Efficient Ethernet (EEE) is a set of enhancements that provides for less power consumption during low data activity periods on a data link. The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE), through the IEEE 802.3az task force, developed this standard and it was ratified in September 2010. EEE essentially reduces power consumption in a data link by implementing a Low-Power Idle (LPI) or “sleep” mode when no data is being sent. Prior Ethernet systems did not include such a mode, and therefore components such as Physical Layer Devices (PHY) for systems that operated at speeds greater than 10 Mbps were active at all times notwithstanding their intermittent use.